undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Endangered
Imagine Dragons - Who We Are Endangered 'is a post apocalyptic drama by TheInfected, and part one of ''The Phoenix Series. The story follows the citizens of Philadelphia from the days before the apocalypse, the early outbreak days, and then the following days in the hopeless apocalypse. However, in this darkness of no hope, the apocalypse somehow manages to bring the best out of people, but also the worst. Sypnosis Philadelphia is the home to many different types of people; drunks, rich, poor, party goers, and more than people could imagination. But in a city full of people comes differences, and Philadelphia also holds many of those. What happens when a city full of racism, crime, sex, and hypocrites is suddenly attacked by a full scale infection? This story follows the many types of people, including the likes of Michael Nicholson, Vicky Cummings, James Benjamin, and Daniel Brown, as they must learn to work together, and trust each other, to survive the so-called apocalypse. Timeline Begins in 2013 Genre Issues Endangered/Arc 1|Arc 1 Endangered/Arc 2|Arc 2||true Endangered/Arc 3|Arc 3 Endangered/Arc 4|Arc 4 Character Specials *Zoey Benjamin - 2014 **Most likely the only character special I will every do Characters Some of the main cast of Endangered from left to right: Michael, Vicky, James, Daniel, Lara, Sandra, and Haruka. For a full, visual list of characters, as well as their status, see Endangered/Characters, or alternately see the Non-Spoiler page. Part 1= '''Main Cast *James McAvoy as Michael Nicholson *Shailene Woodley as Vicky Cummings *Josh Lucas as James Benjamin *Ryan Reynolds as Daniel Brown *Emmy Rossum as Lara Drake *Bella Thorne as Sarah Benjamin *Jay Hernandez as Reyes Young *Michiko Kichise as Haruka Saito *Jessica Chastain as Sandra Dufraine Major Recurring Cast *Troy Baker as Joel Ramsey *Jake Abel as Tate Levine Recurring Cast *Tequan Richmond as Dre Ocean *Tristan Wilds as McCoy Davis *Donnie Wahlberg as Ethan Brash *Vincent Ward as Oscar Jones *Gary Oldman as Jake Ryker *Victoria Justice as Zoey Benjamin *Candice Accola as Destinee |-|Part 2= Main Cast *James McAvoy as Michael Nicholson *Shailene Woodley as Vicky Cummings *Josh Lucas as James Benjamin *Ryan Reynolds as Daniel Brown *Emmy Rossum as Lara Drake *Bella Thorne as Sarah Benjamin *Jay Hernandez as Reyes Young *Michiko Kichise as Haruka Saito *Jessica Chastain as Sandra Dufraine *and Masiela Lusha as Anahi Cruz Major Recurring Cast *Troy Baker as Joel Ramsey *Jake Abel as Tate Levine *Tristan Wilds as McCoy Davis *Tequan Richmond as Dre Ocean *Elsa Pataky as Lisette Arroyo Recurring Cast *Donnie Wahlberg as Ethan Brash *Gary Oldman as Jake Ryker *Candice Accola as Destinee *Irina Shayk as Haley LaFontaine *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Walsh *Lily Collins as Sam Collins *Brett Dalton as Gabriel Parker *Victoria Justice as Zoey Benjamin Other Cast *Nate Parker as Desse *Stoney Anderson as Reck Thum *Big Sean as Damon Awards Endangered received the following nominations. UFSW Awards Winter 2013 Nominations: *'Outstanding Ensemble in a Story' *'Outstanding Character Name: 'Vicky Cummings' ' *'Outstanding Character Introduction: 'Michael Nicholson Trivia *Endangered has been rebooted three different times. **The first draft of Endangered was in first person and revolved around six different people who each were connected to each other. The series starred Ryan Reynolds as a very different Daniel Brown, who was simply a rich snob instead of a mafia boss, Vincent M. Ward as hitman Oscar Jones, Lily Collins as high school student Lara Drake, who was a shy girl pretending to be someone she wasn't, Donnie Wahlberg as Detective Ethan Brash, Chad L. Coleman as drunk John Everett, who accidently killed his own son during a car crash, and finally Sir Ian McKellen as homeless man Charles. **The Second Draft of Endangered remained mostly untouched and served as a mere rewrite. It was soon rebooted after it's second issue however. **The original six characters, minus John and Charles, have been reworked into the current version of Endagered. However while not appearing, most of John's traits and story has been remade into the character of Michael Nicholson. *''Endangered'' is confirmed to 4 arcs, all together coming to a total of 7 volumes and 84 issues. Category:TheInfected's stories Category:Stories Category:Endangered Category:The Phoenix Series